Cuffed
by ghostreader24
Summary: In a world filled with collars and corsets, two detectives do whatever it takes to catch a criminal. *My one shot entry for TFN's 2018 Tied Up In You BDSM Contest - Winner of 2nd Place Public Vote, 3rd Place Judges Vote, Judge DaphneRene's Choice, Validator Kimmie45's Choice Awards. Voted No. 10 in the Top 10 fics completed July 2018 by visitors of www . twifanfictionrecs . com


**A/N:** Here's my entry for TFN's Tied Up In You BDSM Contest. It won 2nd Place/Tied Public Vote, 3rd Place Judges Vote, Judge's Choice/DaphneRene, and Validator's Choice/Kimmie45 Awards.

Like Edward & Bella, we were all newbies to the BDSM world on this one. While I've read my fair share, writing this type of story was a completely new challenge. Will there be more? Not at this time. I will admit, Edward isn't completely convinced he's a submissive, but who knows what the future holds for them, as there's a whole new world to explore.

I want to thank everyone who wrote and contributed their words for the contest. I loved reading all of the entries. Major thank yous to TFN's team who made another fantastic contest possible. All of your hard work is greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the entries and gave us a chance to win you over once again with these characters in such a naughty way.

I can't ever thank them both enough, but special thanks to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Your suggestions and support are the best. Thank you. xx

 **Title:** Cuffed

 **Summary:** In a world filled with collars and corsets, two detectives do whatever it takes to catch a criminal.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

ooOOoo

(EPOV)

"Swan. Cullen. In my office."

B-3's eyes meet mine then she stands, smoothing down her perfectly tailored suit, and makes her way from our desks into our boss's office, as I follow closely behind.

When I was promoted to detective two years ago, I hit the partner jackpot. B-3 is Isabella "Bella" Swan or "Bella by the book," as the guys call her. She's smart, tough, and methodical, never letting any detail slip through the cracks.

Bella is a second-generation cop, her father the Chief in her little hometown of Forks. However, she wasn't content with small-town life. After graduation from the academy, she joined the Seattle Police Department and has been moving up the chain of command ever since.

"What's up, Captain?" I ask, as Bella takes a seat.

"Close the door." Captain Whitlock waves in my direction.

"Is something wrong?" She's always ready to cut to the chase.

"No. We need some privacy for this discussion. You both probably know McCarty and Black have been working on the Volturi case for some time."

I shrug. "Sure, but I don't see what their case has to do with us. We have our own caseload, Captain."

Captain Whitlock leans back in his chair, causing it to creak under his weight, and studies the pages laid out on his desk, before finally giving it to us straight. "We seem to have hit a wall with the Volturi case. I need you two to go undercover. I want you to get close to one of the brothers, Aro Volturi. He runs an underground, high-end club here in Seattle, but we think his brother, Caius, is using the club to traffic children or runaways, as well as smuggling drugs. According to our sources, monthly auctions take place on the lower level, but not many have access. We need eyes on the inside. After pulling a few strings, I've got you in the club, but I need you to work your magic, Detective Swan."

I study my partner's profile while she speaks; admiring her matter-of-fact, professional demeanor, but it's the sound of her voice that always puts a smile on my face. "Caius Volturi has slipped through the fingers of law enforcement for years. Even when he is apprehended, his brother, Marcus, is able to find every loophole imaginable and some even we didn't know existed, then Caius ends up walking free. How will this time be any different?"

"You're right, but he's been making mistakes recently. I think we are close to catching him. We had a source in the brothers' inner circle, but she has gone missing. I think it's time we make a proactive move and better our position, before another one of these auctions takes place."

He hands us a couple of files. "It's the standard stuff: new identities, car, and downtown apartment. The apartment is probably a little more than necessary, but if you have any unexpected guests from members of the club, then it will fit the bill. The club is nearby and everything we know is in the file. I'm hoping the two of you will gain new information about any illegal activities you may witness, and get a better idea of when Caius is in attendance."

"How soon?" Bella opens her file and starts looking over its contents.

"Immediately. I want your full attention on this one. I will reassign your cases to the other detectives. If we can finally nail Caius, this will be big. It will be a feather in your cap Detective Cullen, but this could lead to your next promotion, Detective Swan."

"Understood, Captain. Is there anything else?" She closes the file and prepares to depart.

"I'm giving you a month. Let's hope we don't need it, but I can extend your lease, if necessary. I expect to hear from you in a week. Let me know your progress weekly and any new information immediately."

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." Bella stands and walks toward the door.

I nod. "Sir, we will do our best."

"Good luck, detectives, and be careful. The Volturi brothers are dangerous. Don't underestimate them."

I follow Bella out of the office and watch as she starts gathering things from her desk, planning to leave for the day.

"I guess we should go check out the apartment and spend some time on the files."

"I'll drop you off. After glancing over the contents, I need to run some errands before we get started." She pulls the keys from an envelope in her file.

"Why do you always get to drive?" I'm sure I sound like a whining child not getting his way, but it is a little emasculating having a woman constantly drive me.

"Edward, we've had this discussion numerous times. We both know I'm the better driver. So, stop beating a dead horse. I'm driving."

"But—"

"Two words: shopping mall."

"I can't believe you are going to hold an innocent mistake over me forever. So what? I couldn't find our car, but you know how crazy the malls get at Christmas time. I was lucky to even find a spot when we arrived."

"Edward, you couldn't find our car for two hours. Not only did I physically run down and arrest the thief from that jewelry store heist, but I also had to call in a patrol vehicle to take the suspect into the station. I nearly had the guy booked and all of the paperwork complete when you finally showed up."

"Fine. You drive."

ooOOoo

Bella stops at my one-bedroom apartment near the station, and I throw some clothes and toiletries in a duffle bag, then she drops me off at our new place. I use all of the appropriate keys necessary, gaining access to the elevator, which takes me to our new, temporary home. Clearly, I need to go over the files in more detail; it seems at least one of us is loaded by the looks of security and our doorman in the lobby.

When I open the door to our furnished apartment, the first thing I notice is the breathtaking view of Seattle, which is spectacular. The wall-to-wall windows draw me inside, and a quick glance around indicates the amenities are top-notch. This undercover job is going to be like a vacation with these accommodations.

I check the refrigerator first and find it to be empty. The freezer only has a bin full of ice cubes. While I'm not sure what she's doing, hopefully, Bella is out getting us groceries. The appliances in the kitchen are professional quality, while the granite countertops and sleek modern cabinets are way out of this detective's pay grade.

A quick tour of the apartment reveals two bedrooms, one significantly larger, and each with their own wall-to-wall, tile and glass bathroom. I leave my duffle bag in the larger one, knowing I could use a good night's sleep on the comfy-looking, king-sized bed, as I'm sure Bella won't mind. The smaller bed will accommodate her petite size much easier than it would me.

Walking back toward the living room with its open floor plan, I admire the huge, flat-panel television and large, leather couches. I set my messenger bag on the coffee table, then grab the remote to see if I can find the Mariners game, while I go through our new case file.

The sound of the front door opening jars me awake. I sit up and look over to see Bella entering our apartment with a suitcase and an armful of bags.

"Hey. Did you get food?" I stretch, scratching my belly, then lean back, sinking into the comfy leather couch.

"No."

"Oh. What's with all the bags?"

"Edward did you read any of the file?"

"Sure—" I look down and find the file's contents scattered all over the floor. It must have fallen off my lap at some point. I gather the pages and stack them in a pile "I know my new name is Eric, and I'm a college student. You're Irina, who is an art gallery owner from New York, and the club is some type of sex place."

"Great. Have you been researching the BDSM lifestyle?" she asks, pointing to my open laptop computer.

"I was just about to do some research." I press the power button, watching the screen come to life.

"Why don't you order us some food? I'm going to shower, then we can get down to the details of the case."

I watch her walk toward the bedrooms, rolling her suitcase behind her. She turns left inspecting the smaller one, then right, entering the larger room.

"Hey, I'm taking the master bedroom. I already put my stuff in there," I yell, hearing her shuffling around in the bedroom.

She reappears with my duffle bag in hand. "Why do you think you should get the master bedroom?"

"Bella, it's obvious. I'm the man and the larger of the two of us. I should get the bigger bedroom and the larger bed. Plus, it is called the _Master_ bedroom, not Mistress." I smirk, knowing I'm making valid points.

"I disagree. I have just as much right to the master bedroom, if not more, since I have seniority over you. Also, it's a little odd I would have the smaller bedroom, when I'm the one with the money in this relationship. You're a college student, remember? Did you get the survey link I emailed you?"

I click on my mail app and wait for it to load. "I'm not sure. Have you thought maybe my parents are loaded, and they bought me this plush pad? Or it's theirs and I'm using it while I go to school?" I scan the screen, as the emails start to fill my inbox.

She walks into the smaller bedroom, leaving my duffle bag inside, then returns to the living room. "While those are possible, I have some doubts. For this relationship to be convincing, one of us will need to be the Dominant and the other the submissive."

"I agree. I'm the dominant man, and you're the submissive woman. It's easy and believable. I don't know why you're being so difficult about this."

Bella puts her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute. Why couldn't I be the Dominant and you the submissive? If you took the survey I sent you, then we would know what traits you possess, which would be similar to a Dominant or a submissive. Maybe you're a natural submissive. My results conclude I'm a Dominant, according to the survey."

A hearty laugh escapes my mouth. "Right. _I'm_ the submissive. That will be the day."

"Look, Edward, we are probably both Dominants, but for this case, one of us will need to be the submissive and a convincing one."

"That's you. You're good at everything you do."

"While I appreciate your compliment and vote of confidence, I propose a little test run. Let's both plan a scene for each other. It's something Dominants do all of the time, and if you are a true Dominant, then your scene will be better than mine."

"If my scene is better, then I will play the role as Dominant, and you will play the role as submissive?"

"Yes and vice versa."

"How will we decide which scene is better?"

"I'm pretty sure it will be obvious. A great Dominant is always in control from either side, and most have been a sub at least during training in order to better understand the experience for the sub."

I clap my hands together and rub my palms back and forth rapidly. "Okay. Prepare to have your socks knocked off."

Bella rolls her eyes and heads back to the master bedroom. "I'm going to shower. Order us some food then you can go first."

"When I win, the master bedroom will also be mine."

"Until then, I'm going to use it." She shuts and locks the door, thinking she's the one ending our conversation with the last word.

"You do that." I grumble under my breath and begin my Google search, trying to figure out what kind of scene will win me the Dominant role between the two of us.

ooOOoo

"Are you sure you don't want a beer or glass of wine? It may help you relax." I tilt back my beer, finishing its contents, then head into the kitchen to grab another.

"No, thanks. I'm good with water. I want to keep a clear head as we discuss the case and do our trial runs."

"B-3 is always on the job," I tease. "Suit yourself."

"While I'm sure you're well-versed in the general guidelines of BDSM by now, I think we should cover safewords before we begin," Bella tells me, as she pulls the pepperoni from her slice of pizza. "Why did you have to get pepperoni on the entire pizza? It's so greasy, and you know I dislike pepperoni."

"Bella, next time, you order the pizza. What do you want to pick for a safeword?"

"I think the green-yellow-red system is a good one. 'Green' means continue, while 'yellow' is proceed with caution, as we are pushing limits. 'Red' indicates stop all activities immediately."

"Sure. It works for me. Here's my list of limits. Do you have yours complete?" I hand over the numerous pages paper-clipped together.

"Yes. I also want to talk about clothing." She hands over her limits, but I only glance at them briefly.

"What about clothing?"

"What do you think we should wear for our test run?"

"Aren't all submissives or slaves nude?" I suggestively move my eyebrows, as my mind drifts to a lovely picture in my head of a naked Bella kneeling in front of me.

"Not necessarily. When we go to the club, we will both need to look the part, which means full-on costumes for believability. How about we just go with pajamas or comfy clothes for now, while we get used to touching one another, then we can go with whatever feels comfortable and is more in line with our characters later."

"Okay. Are you about finished?" I ask, ready to move along our evening and be crowned the Dominant I know I am.

"Yes." Bella wipes her hands on a napkin, then closes her file and sits back on the couch.

After her shower, she changed into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized T-shirt where one of her shoulders peeks out occasionally, as she shifts and moves in her spot, giving me a brief glimpse of her creamy smooth skin. I've also noticed she's not wearing a bra. I'm trying to remain unaffected, but it's an impossible task when I get a sexy glimpse of her body every now and then.

I'm not going to deny I'm attracted to her on some level. I would say everyone in our department has some version of a Bella crush, but since we're not only co-workers, but also partners, it isn't something we have ever discussed pursuing. I know some of the guys have asked her out, but as far as I know, she's turned them down, devoting all her time to her job with no relationship in sight.

My biggest worry is after this case is over we won't have the comfortable, easygoing friendship we have now. There's also a part of me that is extremely anxious about seeing Bella in more revealing outfits, which I'm certain is in our future. However, it's my natural response to her that is going to be difficult to contain.

With Bella being the consummate professional, I'm positive she will be better at concealing her physical response to me than I am with her.

While I don't know for certain, I hope she finds me attractive. I work out and try to stay in decent shape. I probably could dress a little nicer, but my salary only goes so far. Most of the women I meet seem to be into the green-eyed, ginger thing I have going. I just wish it would work for Bella. Unfortunately, she's never indicated her type or that I'm a possibility. I can always hope my charm wins her over, even though we butt heads more often than not.

"All right. Stretch your arms out on each side, letting them rest on the top of the cushions, and open your legs a little wider than shoulder width apart."

I step behind Bella and use my tie from today as a temporary blindfold, making sure she can't see what I'm doing.

"How are you doing? Still green?" I ask, with a little concern at removing one of her senses right off the bat.

"Yes. Like an evergreen forest." She smiles. "Give me what you've got, _Master_ _Eric_."

"Ah, _Irina_. I hope you will enjoy this." I walk back around the couch, sitting on the edge of the coffee table facing her, and take a moment to appreciate her attributes. Looking over her face, my eyes feast upon her outer beauty, moving from Bella's long, wavy hair to her straight but slightly upturned nose, then those full, pouty lips. "Don't move your arms," I remind her, but what really gets my attention is Bella's chest. With her outstretched arms, the thin fabric of her T-shirt stretches tightly across her chest, revealing her pebbled nipples.

She appears to enjoy the anticipation of whatever I have planned, so I'm going to let her wait a little longer, while my eyes linger over her bare, toned arms and legs. She starts to squirm a little when I haven't made a move to touch her, but Bella is extremely disciplined. I know she has a great deal of patience; after all, she deals with me on a daily basis.

I turn a bit and lift her foot, cradling it in one hand, while the other gently caresses the arch of her bare foot with my thumb.

"Mmmmm." She lets out an unexpected moan, letting me know Bella may have the beginning of some kind of foot fetish. I place her foot back on the floor and repeat my massaging actions with the other.

"Oh, you're not playing fair." Her head falls backward onto the cushion of the couch, as her breathing gets a little louder.

I chuckle; liking the effect that I'm having on her, and slowly use a single fingertip to trace up the inside of her leg.

"Yellow." She whispers the warning when my finger nears between her legs, but I retreat back down then up the other, causing her to tense when I get closer than I should.

When I can tell she's about to say "yellow" again, I remove my finger, then stand and move around behind her on the couch. My finger starts with the back of her hand, where I gently explore along the curves of her arms ending at her shoulder, then I repeat the same action on the other side.

With her head tilted back, I move my thumbs across her forehead, then down the sides of her face, barely touching her jaw with featherlight touches.

She takes a deep breath, and I smile proudly at how affected she is by my touch. I trace the outside her ears carefully, then move along the sides of her neck. I can't resist the draw to touch her collarbone on display, and I use one finger to trace it lightly, then play with the large opening of her neckline, making those hardened nipples even more prominent.

Bella aroused is quite a show, but I step back for a moment and readjust myself, as my jeans are becoming tight and uncomfortable.

I walk back around to sit on the edge of the coffee table facing Bella. "Still green, Irina?"

"Very." She takes a deep breath as she tries to control her breathing.

I reach over to her water glass and pull out an ice cube, then hold it to Bella's lips, rubbing it back and forth. Her mouth naturally opens and her tongue reaches out to lick it. I move it down her neck, tracing her collarbone with the cube a few times, leaving droplets of melted cold water running down her chest before her T-shirt absorbs them.

She shivers slightly at the cold touch, but says nothing to stop me.

My eyes never leave her chest as I move the ice cube down to where her stiff peaks are pressing against the thin fabric.

She flinches at the unexpected contact. "Yellow."

I drag the cube over to her other nipple, which causes her to gasp and moan. Without thinking, I lean in placing my hot mouth on her breast, sucking on the hardened nipple through the fabric of her shirt.

"Fuck. Red," she says. "Red."

But I'm in such a daze. I drop the ice cube and both of my hands grab then squeeze her breasts, while I continue to nibble and suck on the one in my mouth.

God, she feels perfect.

"Bella." I moan and move to the other nipple.

"Edward. Stop." A shove of my head and chest snaps me out of my Bella-induced haze and farther back on the coffee table.

"Shit. I'm sorry." Instantly, I feel remorse at pushing her too far and crossing unspoken lines.

Lost in the moment, I couldn't resist wrapping my lips around her teasing, taut nipple. I look back at her face and see she's removed the blindfold, while trying to control her breathing and maintain her composure, running her hands through her thick, dark hair.

Bella pulls the ice cube from her lap and drops it into the glass on the coffee table. "I'm going to go take a minute," she says, pointing in the direction of the bedrooms.

I nod, knowing I could use at least a minute probably ten to get myself back under control and will this hard-on away. Maybe I can slip into the other bathroom and rub one out before she gets back.

Unfortunately, she returns with bags in hand before I can make a decision about my current predicament.

"Bella, I'm sorry." My regret is high, but even worse, I didn't stay in character. I only felt Bella and Edward, not Irina and Eric, which is more dangerous than the Volturi. I'll be the one to blow our cover, if I'm not careful.

"Edward, it was an unexpected reaction on both of our parts. The more we experiment, the more comfortable we will be with one another and our bodies. We both knew we would be more physically involved for this assignment. If we aren't, then no one will buy us as a true BDSM couple. I'm sure it's why Captain chose us. Can you imagine McCarty and Black trying to pull this off? Not a chance. As far as I'm concerned, we're good. Now, are you ready for my turn?"

The thought of Emmett leading Jacob around on a leash brings a smile to my face, but I know she's right; neither of them could pull this off. They could possibly participate in some pain play with one another, but nothing as sensual as what I feel touching Bella. I am worried how she's so quick to compartmentalize all of her emotions. I'm still internally begging Edward Jr. to stand down, but he tells me there's not a chance while she's in the room. Or in this apartment. Or on this assignment. And especially since, I've now had her perfect breasts in my hands.

Oh, hell. This is going to be more difficult than I ever imagined.

"Edward? Where did you go? Am I already losing you?"

"No. I'm as ready as I will ever be. Bring it on. I'm game for whatever you want to do with me. Trust me; I won't be using any safewords," I brag, keeping my bravado high, knowing how she loves pushing my buttons.

"You sound awful certain, and I do love a challenge." She gives me a devious grin, and the tension in the room from my mistake instantly evaporates. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch."

Taking a seat, I watch her reach inside a bag and pull out a long scarf.

"I already used my tie to blindfold you. A scarf as a blindfold isn't very original, _Mistress Irina_ ," I taunt.

"Oh, _Eric_. You forget. I know you." She walks around behind me. "It isn't for your eyes, but for your mouth. Now open."

I comply as she wedges the scarf in my mouth and ties it tightly behind me.

"How's does it feel? Still green?" Without even seeing her face, I can hear the excitement in her voice.

I grunt through the gag, but know she can't understand me with it firmly in place.

"Oh dear. It seems you've finally lost your ability to speak. I like you better already. You could possibly be my favorite partner with this gag."

I watch as she returns to her pile of bags and pulls out two pairs of handcuffs.

"Now, I doubt I can trust you to be on your best behavior. So, I'm going to cuff each of your wrists to the belt loops of your jeans, which will limit your upper body movements."

When she finishes securing my arms to my sides, she reaches into another bag and pulls out two balls, one yellow, one red.

"Here's how your safewords will work since you can't speak. I'm putting a ball in each hand. If you hold onto each ball, then I will accept your answer as 'green.' If you release either ball, then I will know you are saying 'yellow' or 'red.' Understand?"

I nod my head, holding onto both balls. I'm pretty sure there's a ball joke somewhere in all of this, but I'm more focused on being under Bella's control at the moment, as I test her restraints of my arms and find them to be quite effective.

"Good. The 'yellow' ball is in your left hand if you can't see it, and the 'red' ball is in your right. If at any time you forget, just drop both of them, and I will cease all activity. Now let's have some fun."

Bella takes her time clearing the pizza box, plates, her glass, and my empty beer bottles from the coffee table. I do appreciate having my vision and being able to watch her every move around the apartment.

"How about a little show and tell from my shopping trip today?" she asks, almost giddy for my reactions.

With a nod, my eyes never leave her, hoping there's some type of sexy lingerie waiting for me in the bags. I know I'm not the shopper she is, but I did throw a new box of condoms in my duffle, and I always have my department issued handcuffs, if we need them.

"First up: rope. There are so many options, but I think a lesson or two in Shibari could be fun for both of us. What do you think?" She sets the neatly twisted pile of red rope on the table.

I'm willing to try anything and a few artistic knots could be fun. I grunt and hold onto both balls.

"How about this?" Bella removes a bendy toy with spheres attached together in a series. "Anal beads or maybe..." She reveals a triangular, cone-shaped plug in her other hand. "A butt plug."

Shifting in my seat, the thought of any anal play on my part makes me nervous and a cold sweat breaks out across my forehead. The fingers of my left hand start to fidget with the yellow ball, but I hang on and refuse to drop it.

She watches me closely then smiles. "Good to know."

I let out a sigh and wonder what else she has in the bags, hoping a butt plug and anal beads are close to the end of this kinky game of show and tell.

"Now, how do you feel about a… cock cage?" She grins proudly, holding it up for me to see it from every direction. "The latest in orgasm denial."

Oh sweet Jesus. Little does she know, I'm going through my own twisted version of orgasm denial as she speaks.

My mind drifts while she explains how it works, but I can't focus on anything she's saying. I mean, who buys a cock cage? Well, of course, the answer is obvious. Bella apparently does, or I should say, Mistress Irina. If I refuse, will she save it and use it on someone else? I wonder who would fit the bill for the job. I'm sure she would have plenty of volunteers from the station, including Jacob, which fills me immediately with anger and jealousy. He's not going to get anywhere near her. Not on my watch.

"So the cock cage?" Bella prompts with a sneaky grin, reading me right, and knowing she's pushing my buttons.

With a new resolve, I hold onto the yellow and red balls. I realize now she's playing a game of limits, and I won't let her win. _Sweetheart, you're not getting either of my balls._ I mean safewords.

"Ooooh, you're going to be a lot of fun. I also have a flogger, some nipple clamps, and the pièce de résistance: a strap-on." She shows the item triumphantly.

When I hear the words "strap-on," the red ball falls from my hand to the floor with my resolve. I let out a groan, knowing she's pushed me to where I'm not comfortable.

"I hear you loud and clear." Bella puts the strap-on back in the bag, then retrieves the red ball from beside the couch, and puts it back in my right hand. "Now, out of all of these items, which would you like for me to use on you? We're both going to need to have some experience with everything. What if they expect us to participate in a demonstration at some point?"

I gaze down at the table, not truly interested in any of the items.

Bella must sense my reluctance, because she starts looking through another bag. "I know just the thing." She sets a box of latex gloves on the table. "Oh, wait. I forgot to ask. Do you have a latex allergy? We could play a little doctor or something, but it isn't what I had in mind."

Shaking my head, I wait patiently for what she plans to use. I wish it were her mouth, but something tells me, Bella will figure out a way around all of this, where she never touches me and we never have sex. I'm not opposed to the idea of having sex with Bella, but I doubt she's convinced it's necessary for this assignment.

"Here it is." She holds out a feather and walks around to my side of the coffee table, then sits on the edge. "Still green?"

I hold onto both balls as I internally reason I should be okay with a feather. I mean, what can possibly go wrong?

"Good." Bella moves the feather lightly up and down my arm. "Are you ticklish, Eric?"

I shake my head and sigh at the soft sensations running across my skin.

"May I pull up your shirt?" she asks, and at my nod, gathers the fabric, tucking it up under my armpits, exposing my chest.

I lean back as far as possible giving her full access. My eyes drift closed, while Bella and her feather explore the ridges of my abs, then she circles my nipples. The sensations cause me to squirm, while she moves the feather up and down my ribs until she finally elicits a chuckle from deep in my chest.

"Maybe a little bit ticklish," she concludes, then strokes the feather down my neck and around the edge of my face, tracing along my jaw.

Her close proximity causes a slight grin to form behind my gag restraint as she straddles my lap.

"Is this okay? Still green?" Bella asks, as she settles on my legs.

I nod, wishing I had use of my hands, as I would cup the hell out of her ass and give it a good, rough squeeze for teasing me, which is probably why she knew to restrain me. I watch her set the feather behind her, then grab something metal from the table.

"This is a Wartenberg wheel, while the feather is soft, the wheel leaves prickles across the skin. Would you like to try it?"

A nod of my head and Bella's grin brightens. She starts with my arms, as she did with the feather, then moves to my exposed chest. It's teasing with a hint of pain, but nothing I can't handle. Soon, she starts alternating, running the wheel or the feather over my body until I'm leaning toward the teasing touch of either item, begging for more through my grunts of desire.

The two sensations are more than I can take, and my hips shift, thrusting upward to Bella. After several thrusts, my body finds the release it's been seeking, and I realize I've unexpectedly exploded in my jeans.

I'm not sure when Bella stopped using the feather or wheel, but she's still on my lap when she unties the scarf behind my head, pulling the gag from my mouth.

"Bella." I gasp, knowing I've probably just fucked this up by dry humping her on the couch.

I watch through half-lidded eyes, as she unlocks the cuffs at my wrists and belt loops. She rubs my wrists tenderly, then climbs off my lap, sitting next to me.

"Are you okay? I think I may have pushed you too far. I thought sensual play would be the easiest for both of us." Her face is the picture of concern.

I laugh. "Am _I_ okay? Eric just fucked up twice, and I'm pretty sure Edward isn't in any better position. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I said 'red,' but you zoned out there for a bit, and I didn't know how to stop you from—" She points at my crotch. "Would you like some water?"

"No. I'm good. I'll need a new pair of pants soon." I chuckle and shift in my seat, as my discomfort begins to make itself known; I'm a little foggy on how I lost control so quickly.

Bella sighs, and I'm sure we're both thinking the same thing, but I'm the one who voices the insecurities.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" I reach over and take her hand in mine, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm always hopeful. I haven't gotten to where I am by second-guessing myself. I think we need to keep practicing. It helps we're partners, and we already have a certain level of trust built in our relationship."

"Maybe we should just tell Cap—"

"Edward, we can't give up. We have roles to play, and if Caius Volturi is selling children, drugs, and who knows what else in their club, I'm going to take him down. Promotion or not. Captain's right. He's making mistakes, and his biggest one is coming to our city thinking he's untouchable."

"So… who's Dom and who's sub?" I wonder which role she thinks I can convincingly portray.

"I don't know. I safeworded in both scenes, as sub and Dom." Worry settles over Bella's features.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm more than a little nervous about the cock cage."

For the first time ever, I hear Bella giggle. I relax a little thinking, _If I can pull this off with anyone, it will be her._

"You would. Maybe you're right. We would be more likely to blend in if you were the Dom and I was the sub."

I try to think what we can do to resolve our dilemma. "Hey, what if we do rock, paper, scissors? Winner is Dom."

Bella gets a sneaky grin on her face. "Okay."

"I'll count to three then reveal."

"Got it." She sits up and turns in my direction.

"One. Two. Three." I extend a fist as rock; while Bella's flat hand shows paper.

"Paper beats rock." Her grin widens at her easy victory.

"Shit. Best two out of three," I bargain, hoping I still have another chance.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Okay. Fine."

"One. Two. Three." I put out my flat hand with paper at the same time Bella puts out two fingers for scissors.

"Scissors beats paper." She stands from her seat, throws her arms up in the air, and starts a victory dance, swinging her hips back and forth.

"Shit. I thought you were going rock this time." I stand and head for the kitchen, ready for another beer, but I'm reminded I need a new pair of underwear and pants before anything else, and detour to my tiny bedroom.

"Don't be a sore loser, Edward." Bella raises her voice a little louder. "I'll take good care of you. By the time we have bagged Caius, you'll be begging me to collar you permanently."

Yeah, right. I'm not the kind of guy who lets some woman drag him around by the balls for pleasure.

Bella starts gathering her toys and storing them back in her open bags. "I'm going to call it a night and go enjoy my plush, new bedroom fit for your favorite Mistress." She grabs her bags, then tucks her file under an arm. "Good night, _Eric_."

"Good night, _Mistress Irina_ ," I grumble, closing my door to change.

ooOOoo

We've been going to _The V_ regularly for three weeks now. I keep thinking I will get used to the overstated opulence of the plush, deep red carpeting, excessive use of gold trim, and rich, upholstered furnishings, but I never do. The lights are always low and the drinks flow freely, creating a den of sin. There isn't any fantasy that isn't played out here nightly. Bella and I have seen our fair share of kink to the extreme.

Bella is hard to read regarding what turns her on and what doesn't. But I always know when something works her up, because I hear her in her bedroom, using what sounds like a vibrator immediately after we return.

Our visits have been well spent, as Bella is not only in with Aro Volturi, but also with many of the other elite members of the club. It's as if she's the Domme of the Doms with the way members drop everything upon our arrival. She commands a room when she enters and certainly looks the part.

Tonight, she's wearing one of my favorite black and red leather corsets, along with black garters and hose. However, it's the high-heeled, over-the-knee boots that have my mouth watering. Her hair hangs free in waves of soft curls, while her large, brown eyes are smoldering with smokey black makeup, appearing dark and intimidating. My eyes focus on her perfectly lined, red lips. I wish I knew what they felt like wrapped around my cock or at least pressed against mine in a kiss.

At the thought of such a reward, I will Edward Jr. to deflate before my discomfort becomes apparent to everyone around us. The stretchy black pants I'm wearing this evening will do nothing to hide my growing bulge. I've been wearing the chastity cage for the past three days. Bella unlocked and removed it this evening due to good behavior.

With my newfound freedom, I can get an erection if Bella so much as raises an eyebrow in my direction or the wind blows. I'm on edge and needing a release, but refuse to go against her wishes, since she caught me masturbating in the living room the other day after being given explicit instructions not to do so.

The tug on my black and red chest harness from the leash she's holding, prompts me to follow her upstairs to the VIP area of _The V_. I obey dutifully, keeping my eyes focused on my Mistress, rather than the other subs, male and female, who I know wish they were on the other end of her leash.

I spend almost every visit to the club trying to keep my jealousy at bay, when I recognize the lust for her in other sets of eyes, both Doms and subs. I know we're here to do a job, and I'm hell-bent on keeping her safe without blowing our cover. However, every day I sink a little further into the submissive mindset, wanting her to claim me not as Mistress Irina and Eric, but as Bella and Edward.

When asked by others why I'm not collared, she evades the question saying it's none of their business or tells them she's considering it. All of it makes me more than a little anxious, as I don't like when any of them casually touch her, and they all know I'm strictly off limits.

"Mistress Irina." Aro greets us, giving her a kiss on each cheek. "So lovely you could join us this evening."

I keep my eyes trained on the floor, thinking about the knife hidden in my boot, which I will use if he doesn't take his hands off her.

"Can I get you a drink, darling?" he asks, ignoring me, feeding my anger. "Or one for Eric. He seems a little out of sorts this evening."

I do my best to silence the growl I know is building in my throat, but I'm not successful.

"Oh, Master Aro, you are always so kind. I apologize for Eric's rude behavior. He's been caged for the past three days, and tonight he's a little on edge with his newfound freedom."

I feel his eyes study me, and in no way will I try to conceal my bulge now. Get a good look jerk. I'm bigger than you will ever be, and I'm not fully erect.

"Ah, I see. Well, come along and let's sit. We have things to discuss." He leans close to her ear. "I have a surprise for you this evening."

I can hear the tension she masks with ease in her voice. "I'll be right there, Master Aro. Give me a minute."

The tug on my harness bites into my bare chest, as I follow Bella around a corner in the direction of the bathrooms on this level. She opens the door and pulls me inside.

Once she checks the stalls to assure we are alone, she turns to face me, waiting for my eyes to meet hers.

"Eric."

I stand before her, my face an emotionless mask, unapologetic for my behavior in front of Aro. I don't care if I'm disrespectful to that bastard. He has it coming and more.

Her glove-covered finger traces the lines and ridges of my chest and harness, circling my nipples then tweaking them, causing a gasp to escape from my mouth. Her hand moves lower, and her tortuous finger dances along the waistband of my pants, while her eyes stay trained on my face.

I don't know exactly what she's thinking, but she appears to resolve something finally in her head, then focuses back on me.

"Hands on the mirror."

I lean forward to do as she directs, then she moves to my side. Those damn glove-covered hands are back: one on my back, while the other is at the button of my waistband. I despise the gloves, but Bella thought it was a good idea in order to maintain a bit of distance between us. However, I long to feel the actual skin of her hand stroking me to orgasm. Unfortunately, if I'm reading her correctly, it won't be happening tonight.

"There will be no talking. Don't move." Her fingers get ready to undo the button, but she pauses. "Still green?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She undoes the button of my pants, tugging down the zipper roughly, then her hand reaches inside, pulling out my cock.

I hiss at the contact, feeling her first stroke with those silky, black gloves. The urge to thrust my hips into her hand is overwhelming, but I know better than to go against her wishes. My ass took quite the whipping from her riding crop, after disregarding her commands not to touch her early in our training. She claims I have difficulty with discipline, and it may take months for me to learn my place.

Bella watches my expression in the mirror, while her hand slides back and forth over my cock, causing it to start leaking from the end.

"That's it," she coaxes.

The door behind us swings open unexpectedly, but she continues her movements.

"Mistress Irina." Felix grins at the sight of us here, or maybe it's just the sight of her.

Her hand speeds up jacking my cock, never faltering the pace with his arrival, while the one at my back slides down inside the back of my pants, cupping my ass first then going lower.

"Hello, Master Felix. Please don't let me bother you."

He watches her hand stroke my cock for a moment, then proceeds to one of the stalls, no doubt coming up with new material for his own fantasies.

My breathing is heavy and erratic when I feel her finger rub against my puckered opening. With my balls tightening, I grunt and explode, shooting streams of my release into the sink.

She removes her hand from my ass, but milks every bit of tension from my cock, and inadvertently, my body with the other, before tucking me back inside my pants, zipping and buttoning them closed.

"Better? Maybe a plug next time." She turns on the water, cleaning up my mess.

I nod and pant, trying to catch my breath. We hear a toilet flush, then Felix joins us at the sink with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you bring your checkbook this evening, Mistress Irina?"

She laughs and holds out her arms, drawing attention to how little she is wearing. "Now, Master Felix, where would I keep it? Besides, I'm sure Master Aro knows I'm good for it."

"You're right. I think I may be in the market for a new toy myself. See you shortly." He squeezes her arm, which brings my focus back on the knife in my boot, and another fucker going on the list in my head of who goes down first.

From my peripheral vision, I see Bella smile and nod. We hear Felix open the door, then his footsteps fade down the hallway.

I relax a little knowing it's just the two of us, but I'm positive Aro has recording devices everywhere, which is why we never forget character. Not even for a second.

With some tension released thanks to a hand job, which I plan to recall in greater detail later when we are back home and I'm alone, I'm ready to focus on the evening ahead.

Bella grabs my leash and tugs me back out into the club, where the bar is packed with plenty of inebriated, nearly naked patrons. Everyone is here to play and have fun with other like-minded individuals. Most like to watch, but others are participating in an orgy of epic proportions in the center of the room on the plush couches and chairs. Party drugs are passed around like candy to members chasing their next high, while many Doms and Masters share their subs or slaves with anyone who shows an interest. However, there are others like Bella, who refuse to share.

We are stopped before we get a chance to return to the VIP lounge area.

"Mistress Irina, Master Aro requests your presence," Riley, one of the doormen, tells her. My eyes glance up, catching him when he looks over her shoulder, watching my reaction.

I move my eyes back to Bella's ass, one of my favorite views, and stand my ground, refusing to let her go anywhere without me in tow.

"Please lead the way." I notice her hand push the secret button on my leash, letting Captain Whitlock and his men stationed outside know we are about to gain access to a new area of the club. One of the subs mentioned to me last week there would be "new arrivals" soon. Captain Whitlock's new source also confirmed the information, letting him know there's plenty of prep in anticipation of a special event this evening. Therefore, we've come prepared; we suspect there's an auction tonight, and hope to find Caius in attendance.

Bella's corset also has a hidden camera installed, which I watch her activate, giving everyone outside access to where they are leading us.

All entrances and exits are being monitored, and if Caius is here, then we should know it shortly. I have no idea if our men know of his arrival or not.

Riley leads us to an elevator, where we join with two other waiting couples I recognize from the VIP area. Bella greets both Masters, while I focus on Riley. He directs us inside, then inserts two keys, giving him access to transport us to the lower levels.

When the elevator stops and the doors open, we exit to find a well-appointed waiting area with similar, lavish décor as the upper levels in deep reds and gold. Within moments of our arrival, Aro appears to welcome us inside.

"Mistress Irina, I hope everything is all right?"

"Yes, Master Aro. Nothing a good, firm hand couldn't fix."

"Wonderful. Please, come with me. I didn't get a chance to invite you formally, but you're here now. So, welcome. I know you are an expert in fine works of art, and your tastes are impeccable." I feel his eyes scan me from head to toe. "Therefore, I'm sure you will appreciate an opportunity to view our latest collection. You may even decide there's something on display you can't live without."

"You have piqued my interest. Let's take a look." She takes his offered arm, and he escorts us down a dimly lit hallway.

"Our buyers like a bit of privacy when they shop. Therefore, we have suites surrounding the display area. Ah, here is yours."

Aro unlocks a door and leads us into a darkened room with a single, upholstered chair near a ceiling-to-floor, tinted window.

"If we display something you would like to purchase, simply press this button, and enter your bid amount on the keypad. You shouldn't have any trouble following along with all of the excitement. Can I have someone bring you a drink before we get started?"

"No, I'm fine. How soon will we be starting?"

"I think in about five or ten minutes we should have our first item in place."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy."

With the closing latch of the door, I wonder if we are locked inside this suite. I'm sure Bella's mind is racing with possibilities of our escape, depending on how everything goes down this evening.

Bella steps toward the glass, looking around the display area, giving our men the full view of everything she sees through the camera, then she sits on the edge of the provided chair.

"Eric."

I walk over next to the chair then kneel at her side, letting my hands rest on my thighs, tilting my head downward in submission while we wait.

She runs a hand through my messy hair over and over, which relaxes me only minimally. I lean into her touch, not wanting her to stop, knowing with her loving attention, I will soon be purring if I'm not careful.

It doesn't take long before our acting abilities turn into Oscar winning performances, as young women and children are displayed in the viewing area and paraded in front of each window, while they are bought and sold at auction.

Caius himself is the auctioneer—or deviant ringmaster, as I like to call him in my head—prompting those on display to speak or disrobe. He shoves toys down throats and into other orifices to demonstrate abilities, while everyone displayed wears a branded "V" somewhere on their body.

A sick feeling settles in my gut as the auction continues, and I can only hope the feed from Bella's camera is being recorded in a nearby truck. With enough evidence, I hope this fucker will go away for the rest of his life, if I don't kill him first.

This collection is thirty "pieces," and I can hardly wait until the auction is complete. Unfortunately, we don't physically have access to Caius from this suite, and I hope he doesn't slip through our fingertips when Captain Whitlock and our men finally enter the club with guns blazing. Timing is everything.

There's a knock on our door, then Aro appears.

"Mistress Irina, did you enjoy the collection?" He tests her reaction.

"It was quite interesting, but I didn't see anything I couldn't live without."

"Ah, well maybe another time then. Are you ready to move back upstairs? Our winning bidders like to spend some time in the VIP rooms with their new purchases. Some will be available for viewing, and we have several demonstrations scheduled for later this evening."

"Yes, Master Aro. I'm ready to return upstairs. Was it your brother running the auction?"

His voice brightens excitedly at her question. "Yes. He has such a talent for knowing our market and finding the right pieces for our clientele. I suspect you can find him in the VIP area if you would like an introduction later."

"Thank you. I would love the opportunity to talk a bit of shop, if he's willing. Were all of the items in your collection purchased this evening?"

"Yes." He leans in to whisper in her ear. "And profits were greater than anticipated. So, everyone is happy."

 _I'll bet, you sick bastard._ Not only should Caius go down, but Aro as well. He knows about everything taking place in this club, as I suspected he would. I try to take several careful deep breaths, as to not reveal my distaste and anger for this man. A tug on my leash by Bella helps snap me back into the right mindset.

Aro guides us back to the elevator, where Riley is waiting to transport us back upstairs.

When we arrive back in the VIP area, I wonder about what our men are doing outside the club. I'm hoping a full-blown siege is moments away. I'm sickened to think we may have to witness all of this again to get another shot at this guy.

Since everything upstairs appears to be business as usual, disappointment settles in my chest at the possibility we missed our window. However, with an introduction to Caius later, I wonder if Captain Whitlock isn't expecting us to take him down ourselves, when we are close enough to do so.

Bella leads me through the maze of hallways, and we watch through the windows, as various subs and slaves, both new and old, are pushed to their limits by their Doms and Masters for everyone to see.

Before the auction, we both believed everything here was consensual, as Aro repeated frequently. However, now I have to wonder if there aren't degrees to these consensual activities. Were some subs or slaves sold at auction months or years prior, and are now resigned to their fates with no hope of ever leaving this lifestyle?

The sound of laughter brings me back to the present, as Bella and I move away from the rooms and toward the lounge area. When we arrive, we find Caius and Aro sitting in the middle of a huge crowd. Both are drinking liquor and smoking cigars. I'm sure basking in their "successful" evening.

I know we are spotted, when I hear Aro yell for Bella.

"Mistress Irina, please come and meet my brother. Caius, this is the one I was telling you about earlier. She's an art dealer from New York."

"Hello, Master Caius." She holds out her hand for a shake, but Caius turns and lifts it to his slimy lips, leaving a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Mistress Irina. I believe my brother was understating your beauty. Won't you join us? The bartender is preparing a special drink in your honor. He should be over shortly with it."

There's no doubt in my mind Bella shouldn't drink her "special" drink. I would bet a year of my salary it's been drugged. I'm positive it's part of some sick and twisted "initiation" plan among the Doms I got wind of weeks ago, which is why I warned her always to refuse drinks at the club, and I never leave her side.

"Why, thank you, Master Caius."

He reaches out to guide her next to him, and it doesn't miss my notice when his hand lingers near her ass. They make room in between the two of them for Bella to sit, leaving me to follow and kneel on the floor at her feet.

When Bella is about to take her seat, I hear the words we've been waiting for all evening.

"Police, freeze! Don't anyone move!"

As if on instinct, I lunge at Aro, just as Bella drops my leash and tackles Caius to the ground, pinning him swiftly with his hands behind his back.

"You bitch!" Aro screams, reaching for her when he sees her on top of his brother.

I watch Bella pull a set of handcuffs from one of her boots and expertly secure Caius, while I struggle with Aro, shoving him against a wall, wishing I had thought to bring my own set of cuffs.

"Does anyone have an extra set of cuffs they aren't using?" I ask, looking around at my fellow club goers, only to find everyone shaking their heads "no."

"Here, E. You can use these."

I look to my right and see a smirking Jacob, holding out a set for me to use.

"Thanks." I grab them and adjust the cuffs a little tighter than necessary on Aro.

"You've made a huge mistake crossing me," Aro spits out.

While Aro is clearly furious, Caius is docile, never uttering a word with a devious grin on his face, probably thinking he will be home before midnight.

"Does anyone have an extra ball gag?" I wonder, but end up shoving Aro against the wall a little harder than he expected in an effort to get him to shut up.

"And you! I'll have you and your little bitch blacklisted from every club around the world. I know people and have plenty of connections. You'll wish you never messed with me or my family."

Jacob takes over and starts reciting Aro's Miranda Rights.

Bella pulls Caius up off the floor, then Emmett steps in to take over. "Thanks, B-3. I can take it from here."

The place is now swarming with cops, as we watch Emmett and Jacob escort the Volturi brothers out of the club and into patrol cars, taking them down to the station for booking.

Captain Whitlock walks over near us. "Congratulations, Swan, Cullen. Let's hope we can lock them up for good this time."

"Do you need help processing everyone?" Bella asks, always ready to lend a hand.

"No. We've got it. The video feed worked flawlessly. We have enough people available for interviews, and hopefully, there are plenty of credible witnesses willing to testify among the group. Out of the thirty that were auctioned, the computer already has matches for eleven based on facial recognition to missing persons' reports across the country."

"Holy shit." I scratch my head and look out over the main level, where officers are taking names and asking questions.

Bella shakes her head. "Unbelievable. Let's hope the interviews lead to other homecomings for the remaining women and children. We need to keep in mind not just today's auction, but previous ones, as some of the subs and slaves here in the club could be in the same predicament."

"Do either of you need a ride down to the station?" Captain asks.

"No," I respond. "We'll go home and change, then come down and file our final report." I want Bella to put on regular clothes before facing any of our co-workers, as some of them are looking her over a little more closely than necessary, in my opinion.

"All right. Plan to take the next week off. I think the two of you earned it. There are five days left on the lease, so feel free to stay there and enjoy some downtime, if you want, until then."

"Thanks, Captain." Bella smiles, but I know it isn't real, as she isn't one to take time off unless she is sick or injured.

"See you soon." He turns, heading back to his car.

Bella tugs on the leash still attached to my chest harness. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Always so bossy."

"I'll show you bossy." She winks.

"I can only hope."

ooOOoo

After four hours of paperwork down at the station, Bella and I make it back to the apartment finally.

"Are you hungry?"

I shrug. "I could eat."

"Tired?"

I shrug again. "Not really. I'm still a little keyed up."

"It's two in the morning; I doubt any carryout places are open. Let me check the fridge. Maybe I can make us breakfast."

I grab her leg before she can get away. "Hey. Are we okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. We've spent the last month getting to know each other in ways most people never know another person." My fingers reach up, linking our pinkies together, but I relish touching her without her ever-present gloves.

"This is our job, Edward. It's what we do."

"I understand that, but what if I don't want you to do anything like this assignment with someone else ever again?"

She's visibly upset by my question, but I don't think I can keep my feelings for her to myself any longer. They've only grown stronger while working on the Volturi case, and I need to get this out.

"Edward, what exactly are you saying?"

I let out a growl of frustration. "I want you to touch me."

"I've been touching you." She huffs.

"No, you haven't. Mistress Irina has. I want _Bella_ to touch me… to _want_ to touch me with no gloves. Not because it's her job, but because she wants to feel me under her fingertips."

I pull her to straddle my lap, as her hands rest on my T-shirt-covered chest. Then, I'm holding my breath when one of her hands reaches up to trace the stubble along my jaw, and I wait for some kind of reaction.

"So, you want—"

"More than the relationship we currently have. I want us to be Bella and Edward. A couple who do couple things. I don't know, dates and shit. Not just co-workers or friends."

I watch her carefully as she processes everything I'm revealing.

Her eyes finally meet mine. "Wow. I guess I have my own confession too."

I nod for her to continue.

"I like being your Domme."

I chuckle. "Of course you do. You're a natural."

"What if we don't stop? We can continue, as Bella and Edward—Domme and sub, with whatever parts of this lifestyle you feel most comfortable with participating," she suggests. "I thought the sensual play was very—arousing."

"I enjoyed it too. I think my favorite parts will always be your outfits." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. "However, if I can ever get you to agree to break into my unopened box of condoms, then I'm sure I will have new favorites to add to the list. I'm positive we can find other clubs if we want to continue attending. Aro's isn't the only one. Not that he will be in business any longer."

"What if I collared you?" She looks into my eyes, searching for some type of commitment, probably wondering if she's gone too far.

Well, I can do one better. Let's hope I don't scare her off completely. "What if I married you?"

"Holy shit! You want to marry me?" She looks as if the wind has been knocked out of her chest.

"Breathe, Bella. I'm not asking—yet."

"We haven't even kissed, had sex, or gone on one date. How do you know we are compatible enough for marriage?"

"Really? After being partners at work for almost two years—do you think there's any possibility we _won't_ be compatible? I realize most people aren't lucky enough to get a hand job while they're at work, but after today, I'm feeling very confident. Come on, Bella. You know me, and I know you. We're in this together."

Her brow cringes as she ponders the possibilities between us. "This will change everything. We won't work together any longer or be partners."

"No, we won't, just partners for life. I'm asking you to be open to something more."

"If I get the promotion—"

" _When_ you get the promotion, everything will be better than you could ever anticipate. Stop worrying."

She smiles. "Okay. I'll think about it."

A huge grin spreads across my face. "Sweetheart, you've made my day better than okay. Now, how about we move this into my Mistress's bedroom, where I can spend the next five days worshipping her body? I have a lot of pent up frustration, only she can help me work out."

She lets out another of my favorite giggles while her fingertips leave featherlight touches across my lips. "Will you use your mouth?"

"Yes. When I start kissing you, I won't be able to stop," I assure her. I can't wait to kiss her everywhere. It seems like I've been holding back forever.

"What about your fingers?"

She squeals when I squeeze her ass.

"You can count on it."

Bella whispers, "Your cock?"

I move her back and forth over my lap, so she can feel my ever-present hard-on. "Most definitely. I plan to be very thorough." I lean in and run my lips up her cheek to her ear. "I take worshipping very seriously."

Holding her tightly, I stand, and she wraps her legs around my waist while her hands lace behind my neck.

"Then, I'll agree, but only if you bring your handcuffs." She giggles.

I lean over, grab them from the side table, then push them in my back pocket. "Done."

"And the condoms."

With her still in my arms, we stop by my room and I grab the box.

"Anything else, my always prepared B-3?" We pause at the doorway to the master bedroom.

"No, all of your toys are already in here." Her eyes twinkle with mischief.

" _My_ toys? I think it's time for my naughty Mistress to receive her first spanking, and I won't need a single toy for your sweet ass."

I give her a playful swat, and she shrieks with delight.

"What color are you, _Mistress Bella_?"

"Green, like your sparkling eyes, _Edward_ ," she teases.

"Now you're going to get it. I don't sparkle." I walk to the bed, tossing her playfully in the middle.

Bella laughs. "Let's open those condoms and see what a good boy you can be."

I remove my cuffs from my back pocket, catching her by surprise by locking one side to her wrist then the other to mine.

"Edward. You know I have a key."

"Nope. No keys. You're stuck with me. I'm never letting you go. You're cuffed to me for life."

Our matching grins tell me all I need to know.


End file.
